


Dej si záležet od Rex Luscus

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Překlad, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Snape absolvuje tradiční „večeři u rodičů“.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Dej si záležet od Rex Luscus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus). Log in to view. 



> Originál Rex Luscus napsala v roce 2006 pro [snape_rarepairs](https://snape-rarepairs.livejournal.com/22093.html) na téma _nezkušenost_.

Snape stál toporně po Ronově boku před dveřmi do Doupěte. 

„Nezapomeň, Severusi,“ řekl Ron hlasitým, nervním šeptem: „Dej si záležet, promerlina tě prosím.“ Odmlčel se. „Pro _mě_. Prosím.“ 

„Byl bys tedy tak laskav a osvětlil mi, jaká pravidla se na tenhle druh sešlosti vztahují?“ otázal se Snape kousavě. 

„Prostě se usmívej, děkuj a říkej, že je všechno skvělé,“ odpověděl Ron. „Tím nic nezkazíš.“ 

Dveře se otevřely a Molly je pobízela dovnitř s otevřenou náručí, sršící úsměvy a kypící poprsím. 

„To je tak báječné, že jsi konečně přišel, Severusi!“ prohlásila. 

Nasadil prkenný úsměv. „Děkuji. Všechno je skvělé.“ 

Mollyin úsměv malinko znejistěl. „Jistě. Ehm, takže...“ 

***

Artur Weasley se usadil do svého křesla před krbem a sáhl do náprsní kapsy. „Doutník, Severusi?“ Napřáhl ho jeho směrem, načež zaváhal. „Pokud se ovšem po večeři nechystáš na nějaké obchodní jednání. Zkonfiskovali jsme je z nelegální zásilky z Kuby – nikomu to neříkej – a mají tendenci probouzet v lidech silné antikapitalistické sklony minimálně ještě tři hodiny po vykouření...“ 

„Co mám dělat?“ procedil Snape k Ronovi skrz stisknuté zuby. 

„Vezmi si ho,“ ucedil Ron v odpověď. 

Snape přijal doutník. 

„A teď si zapal,“ instruoval Ron. 

Snape se naklonil a nechal si od Artura připálit. Pak z doutníku potáhl. 

„Teď poděkuj a řekni, jakou má skvělou chuť.“ 

„Děkuji,“ řekl Snape hlasitě. „Má – skvělou chuť.“ 

„Á!“ pravil Artur a narovnal se. „Jsi na doutníky, což? No tak jestli ti chutná tenhle, tak to _opravdu_ musíš vyzkoušet...“ Vstal z křesla a začal se prohrabovat ve skříňce. 

„Co mám dělat teď?“ zamumlal Snape rozčileně, nikoliv bez přídechu paniky. 

„Prostě mu vyhov,“ řekl Ron. „Ehm – _prosím_.“ 

Snape zavzdychal. 

***

„Jak mi to jde?“ zašeptal Snape, když si krájel vepřovou kotletu. 

„Docela dobře,“ odpověděl šeptem Ron. „Jen se pokus nemluvit tak moc o vykořisťování pracujících.“ 

„To nejde,“ sykl Snape. 

***

Snape si od Freda – nebo George – vzal plášť a s hlasitým, úlevným povzdechem si ho přehodil přes ramena. 

„Určitě se nezdržís na kapičku digestivu?“ zeptal se Artur. „Mám tady báječný očarovaný peprmintový likér – nikomu to neříkej –, díky kterému si jakákoliv čtveřice pijáků může společně zazpívat jako perfektní [barbershopový kvartet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdTS6-fbNH0)...“ 

„Omlouvám se,“ řekl Snape upřímně, „ale jsem doopravdy vyčerpaný. Potřebuju se vrátit domů a odpočinout si.“ 

„Příliš vás v Bradavicích honí do práce,“ poznamenala Ginny, „zvlášť když se vezme, jak špatně jste jako učitelé placení...“ 

„Pravda pravdoucí,“ usmál se Snape a otočil se k odchodu. Za jeho zády se Molly na Ginny rozječela o doutnících. 

Sotva byl Snape pryč, Ron se obrátil k rodičům. „Takže?“ 

„Hermiona to není,“ povzdechla si Molly, „ale zdá se, že se _opravdu_ snaží, chuděra jeden!“ 

„Moje řeč,“ pravil Artur. „Ke konci to vypadalo, že se každou chvíli složí...“ 

„Nemyslíš, že na něj možná moc tlačíš, zlato?“ zeptala se Molly. „Člověk nemůže být dokonalý čtyřiadvacet hodin denně, víš? Nech ho, chudáka, trochu vydechnout!“ 

Ron si povzdechl. 

\- konec -


End file.
